


headcanon for all my homestuck babes

by karkatshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i tell you my headcanon for the favorite hs characters. not all of them though. ones that i know will be on here are, dave, john, karkat, eridan, sollux, and more later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	headcanon for all my homestuck babes

**Author's Note:**

> i'll just add more when ever i think of more but for now this is it. 
> 
> dave strider-pov-

You are now dave, strider and welcome to the select room meaning all yous are here and you have the power to decide which we follow. It's tough I know go on take your time, pun indented. Wait you already made the choice okay.

(headcanon #1) (normal.) You are now a different dave. A dave that does not understands this but just goes with it. You or the dave that is now you, Is laid out on the cough, watching your favorite show Sweetbro and Hellajeff. Yeah you made that shitty comic and now it's on tv, but that doesn't matter. You got what you want here, pretty chill apartment, with your bro and twin. You lay back, arms tucked under your head, dirk laying almost on top of you. But who wouldn't want some strider ass even a fellow strider wants that. That's right you are dave strider somewhat famous teen who is dating, well more like just fucking, your twin. 

 

(headcannon #2)(dave from 'dave and john in high school with mixed feelings') You are now another dave. This dave doesn't know much on this subject, you know other stuff like school shit. You have no idea with your love life, you got someone but he doesn't like you just telling anyone. Your life was so not the best but it worked itself out. So far you have scared up your wrists and fell for the nerdiest kid ever him being the only thing to keep you on this world. So does your friends, karkat, Sollux, and your twin, as well as bro. Even if some of them don't show it, they do care. After everything you have gone through in life you are scarred, yes but not broken.

 

(headcannon #3) (post game. i am so not catch up in the comic. but fuck it) You are now a dave who had gone through the game. Game? What game? Oh well. You're just a sixteen kid who is going through life trying to avoid smuppets and talking to some of your friends online. You being able to still use godtier. Godtier? What the fuck is godtier? Oh well again. You just know the last three years have been kind of hazy and that time sometime just works in your favor. You have gotten really better at strifing, not winning but not getting your ass handed to you. You being forced to go to school, not caring what anyone says about you or anything really. Still being bothered by your friends and a group of online trolls.

 

(headcannon #4) (zombiestuck) You are now a dave who has to deal with undead dumbasses, but you're doing pretty good. Killing when need to and saving when you want to, you have been ready from the beginning. With your sword, well it was bro's but things happened and you got it to smash the brains out of these fuckers. You having a small bag filled with what you have. A small bottle of water, the last of your food, your pistol which almost out of bullets, your red hoodie. You also have your sword on your belt, and your cracked shade and you have some black finger-less lather gloves.

 

(headcannon #5) (alpha/beta/omega au) You are now a another dave, a dave who is different from the ones before. This dave has wolf-like ears and tail, both solid white like your hair. You are thankfully an alpha and a pretty good one too, offering little pup some attention. Having taking care of the omegas around you, John, Jake, Karkles. and even some betas like your bother Dirk, Gamzee, and Sollux. but you have one other alpha who is aloud to have control is Bro. You and him both of you know it's good to sometimes be put into place, so you don't get out of hand. 


End file.
